1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a cutting machine comprising a cutting arm being swivellable in height direction and in lateral direction and being equipped with cutting heads rotatably supported for rotation around an axis transversely extending relative to the axis of the cutting arm and being driven for rotation by means of a cutting gearing, in which cutting machine the cutting heads are equipped with bits and with nozzles for spraying water and conduits for the supply of water to the nozzles are provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of cooling the mine face or, respectively, for precipitating dust formed during cutting work, it is already known to supply water into the interior of cutting heads via an universally swivellable cutting arm. Complicated constructions have become known in particular in connection with embodiments having the last gearing step for driving the rotatably supported cutting heads housed within the interior of cutting heads of hollow design, and the main problem of these constructions resided in reliably providing a tight connection between the rotatably supported cutting head and the rigid portion of the supply conduit for water. Any difficulties with the sealings have, within this area, as a result that cooling water may flow into the gearing lubricant, so that wear of the gearing is substantially increased and the lubricating capacity of the lubricating oil is lost.